Trigger me, Baby!
by Alastor the Devil
Summary: Fighting hasn't been the same for Alastor ever since Goldie decided to come along with him to battle Gedow in the sequel. Never would he ever consider her a partner! Only a nuisance. . .


A/N: Strange enough, I came up with what-you-may-call a sequel to my first story. I thank all those who have read and reviewed it. I'm glad you all enjoyed that first piece of mine. (Although, I'm a bit sceptical about that one review left by Hpclover: He/she was right when I probably wouldn't believe that he/she was the lead producer of Clover. Just seeing those spelling mistakes makes me ever more doubtful. . . Hmm, but I wonder. . .) Now I hope you enjoy this second story.

Disclaimer: I don't think that anyone at Capcom or Clover would have any time to write fan fiction.

__

Story is based on VJ1 and VJ2 for Gamecube and somewhat of the anime which means my knowledge of the characters are limited to the aforementioned titles. I'm a bit curious of Alastor's story in the PS2 version though and also his background in Devil May Cry. If someone could tell me about them, I would greatly appreciate it!

- - Enjoy the show! - -

"Alastor!"

He laughed at the once-fearsome trio jeering below from where he stood. He would rather point and laugh but that would appear too childish.

Oh, what the heck; he pointed and laughed again. "You three are still around? I thought you guys would have gone back to the dark corners of Movieland after being defeated so many times," he mocked.

The giant green rhino-saur Hulk Davidson stomped his foot and the hilt of his axe into the road in anger, shaking the area with a minor quake and creating a large crack in the ground. (And also scaring away the many human civilians around the district). "Damn little _brat_!" he hollered, dabbing a clawed finger at the demon high atop the building he and his fellow ex-Jadow members stood in front.

"How _dare _you make fools out of us!" shrieked Charles the 3rd. "You are going to pay for your delinquency, traitor!"

"Yeah! You-you traitor!" Gran Bruce piped in.

An uncontrollable sneer spread over Alastor's lips as he glowered at his former allies. "So you guys came all the way here just for a rematch?" he asked, not expecting an answer. "All right! I'll take all three of you on at once!"

Hulk snarled and brought up his axe. "It's no fair that _you_ got a V-Watch, damn lil' punk! I want one!" he roared, making his comrades stare at him strangely.

"Huh? This stupid thing?" Alastor shook his wrist, indicating to the silver watch strapped around it. "Heh, if you want it so bad then hurry up and fight for it!"

Ah, the demon could already feel the battle tension in the air. He had been seeking for a _real_ fight all day and had only ended up brawling with those awfully annoying space saucers and their minions. But finally after a long day of irritation and boredom, a well-sought-after battle _came_ to him!

Hulk Davidson smashed his axe into the ground, further damaging the man-made road. "I'll rip it off yer arm, boy!" he bellowed.

"Tough luck trying to get it," Alastor yelled back at the green rhino, "I can't get the damn thing off even if I wanted to." Which was very true. When Captain Blue said that his demon powers would be sealed, Blue literally meant it. The cursed V-Watch was solid with no latch or bendable parts unlike normal human watches Alastor had seen before. He tried taking it off before, but found it impossible. . . Unless he could find a way to break it - but that wouldn't be fun. Fighting the Gedow forces would be way too easy if he had all his powers.

Nothing would stand a chance against him! _Especially_ those UFO things. Oh, how he hated those stupid hovering discs. He had wanted to fry those damn things to ashes each time he encountered one.

"That's why I said I'll _rip_ it off!" roared Hulk. "I got an axe, ya know, and I'm gonna get my revenge with this baby! And once I'm done with you, I'm going after that damn Joe kid!"

"Correction! You mean '_we_'!" Charles informed in his shrill voice. The giant bat pointed straight at the young devil and narrowed his yellow eyes. "You may have defeated each of us in a fair duel but how about going up against us three at once? I say, without your own powers. . ." he snickered then snorted, ". . . you will not last very long!" He burst into uncontrollable (and hysterical, Alastor might add) laughter.

Looking beaten, Alastor rolled his eyes. "Aww, three against one? That's not very fair-" he saw all ex-Jadow members sneer, "-for _you_ three." The sneers were replaced by grating teeth. "I mean, you guys may be big and all, but what's it to numbers when none of you can fight like a _real_ man? Or whatever the heck you are," he mumbled the last part. Alastor brought out his sword and held it loosely by his side. "You gotta have style to be worthy of praise! You guys lack the _beauty_ of fighting so there's no way any of you will ever beat me."

They were fuming with anger and Alastor couldn't help but grin. Any time now; the battle will begin! He would wait for their first move to see how far they had improved. Most likely, they would not have changed at all but he was hoping to see something new come out of the three idiots seething down below.

"Oy mates! That does it!"

"I'm goin' ta kill ya, boy!"

"Not if _I_ slay him first!"

__

Yes!

__

It has finally begun! There was no surprise that Charles would be first to attack because he was the _only_ one who could since the other two were grounded.

The giant bat swooped up, higher than where the young devil stood. Flapping noisily and quickly, Charles the 3rd flew high into the sky before preparing himself for a dive.

With a wide grin, Alastor tightened his grip on his sword and took into the air as well. He didn't pay attention to the winged mouse, however, because he did not want to take down the annoying Charles so soon. (The classy bat was a push-over after all.)

He wanted to test his strength against _all_ three of the ex-Jadow leaders at once! Each of the giant buffoons had their own weaknesses (_especially_ Gran Bruce - the poor guy was practically pathetic on land. He was, literally, a fish out of water) but if they combined each others' powers they could possibly be a dangerous force that Alastor would look forward to battling.

Alastor dove straight for Hulk with Charles spiral-diving after him. It was always exhilarating to lunge straight into an enemy knowing how foolish it can be. Unexpected things could happen that could overturn one's advantage over the situation. . . Such as Gran Bruce suddenly leaping at the diving demon with toothy jaws wide open.

He was surrounded by three oncoming attacks: one from the side, one down below, and one right behind.

Breathing a small curse, Alastor tried to withdraw from his dive as quickly and flawlessly as he could in one split second.

Flawless, it wasn't.

He managed to avoid Hulk's axe and fly past Bruce's jaws and because of that, Charles ended up crashing into the big blue shark which sent the two colliding into Alastor before smashing into Hulk.

"Ow. . ." Alastor groaned shortly after being knocked out of flight and landing painfully somewhere on the ground. He picked himself up from the mess with his mind already reminding him that he was still in a fight. Already positioned in his stance he awaited for the enemies' attacks, but none came because. . .

. . . the knocked-down trio were up and yelling at each other for interring with one another's attack on the young devil.

"You blundering _idiot_! You got in my way!"

"I 'ad him, mate! You got in-in _my_ way!"

"Yer both _idiots_! The punk was _mine_!"

Alastor silently sighed as he watched them argue a ways away. He was highly disappointed and worst off, annoyed. Sure, it was supposed to be a three-on-one but it seemed more like a battle royal since the three idiots didn't coordinate their moves. Just exactly what the _hell_ was that collision?

Ugh, those three were utterly horrible in technique!

He was about to insult the three when a girl's voice; _that_ girl's voice, came up behind him: "Al? What's going on over here?"

"Nothing. Now go away," he said hastily as he waved at the girl to leave without looking at her.

"Doesn't look like nothing - Oh, hey! It's them!" she cried, surprisingly sounding rather happy. "Al, how could you go off and fight them alone? We're partners! We should fight as a team!"

Glaring sideways at her, he restrained himself from sounding too irritated. "I never agreed to that. . ." he grumbled.

__

Partners? Bah! Never in his lifetime would he partner up with anyone. _Especially_ with a girl.

How'd he end up with her again?

It didn't matter; he was stuck with her. A pain she was at most times, but she had her moments where she'd be a dazzling fighter in battles. Oh, her moves were just so stunningly beautiful! Those sexy kicks. . . And the way she held her guns. . .

Viewtiful! He'd love to see her fight any time. And he'd love to go up against her any day!

But currently, he wasn't in the mood for either. He'd rather keep her away as far as possible because she was imposing on _his_ battle. He didn't need any help at all in handling the three idiots arguing away.

"And look, we're not _fighting_! Now go away," he half-lied.

"Hmm?" She perked her lips and raised her brow. She opened her mouth to say something more but was soon interrupted by a shrill cry.

"It's _her_!" shrieked the bat.

"King's daughter!" roared Hulk.

"Uh, which one is she?" Bruce asked, scratching his lower jaw.

Alastor silently groaned.

The girl giggled and gave a teasing wave at three. "Hi boys, having fun with Al?"

The trio stood stunned for a short moment before Charles snorted with laughter. "I cannot believe this!" he cried, sneering wildly at the devil. "Alastor, since when did _you_ care for others besides yourself? I would have never thought that such a delinquent would hold feelings for a human!"

Grimacing, Alastor furiously glared at the annoying rodent for easily claiming such a thing. "_What_ did you say, mouse-man? I don't care about _her_!" he protested.

"Ha ha ha!" the giant rhino bellowed in laughter. "I get it now: that's why you went against Jadow-"

"H-Hey! I-Sh-She. . ." the demon stammered before growling angrily at the three infuriating morons. "Oh, forget it! Let's finish our fight!"

Alastor blindly rushed in, totally unprepared. For one thing, he lost hold of his sword during the painful crash and had forgotten to search for it. And for another thing, he only had a small limit of time before having to revert back to human form. If only he _knew_ that there was a battle waiting for him, he wouldn't have stayed as a demon for an extended period of time. During then, he was freely enjoying having his wings by flying above the city. (Mostly, he wanted to be away from one particular woman. . .)

It was unethical to take out an opponent by surprise, but Alastor didn't take that important point in mind simply because he was in a very bad mood at the moment.

The winged rodent didn't have time to react to Alastor's slowed punch. With a pained cry, Charles was sent flying back a good ten metres before crashing face-first into the pavement.

"Damn punk!"

"Al! Watch out!"

Heh, Alastor didn't need any warning since Hulk's giant axe came down much too slow to even hit the demon. With a snide sneer, the devil quickly side-stepped out of the way, leapt into the air, and performed an Ultra Violet kick into the rhino's face.

Hulk Davidson stumbled over backwards and landed with a crash. It was then that Gran Bruce decided to go chomping after Alastor.

Rows of pointed teeth snapped very, _very_ close to Alastor's tail. The young demon jerked away upon instinct and took into the air. "Hey! Watch it!" he cried angrily as he hovered above the shark's head. "You can't just go amputate a limb like that!"

"Er, well, I-I was. . . Uh. . ." the blue shark trailed off, (possibly trying to remember what he was going to say).

There was a shrill laugh from behind and before Alastor could turn around in time, something blue flew past him and struck the oncoming Dark Fiend out of the sky.

Landing perfectly on the ground in a very striking pose, was that girl. She had transformed into a Superhero with the power of her V-Watch short moments ago and had just _interfered_ with Alastor's fight!

"I got your back, Al!" she said with a smile.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, woman?" Alastor growled as he dropped beside her. "This is _my_ fight. Let me handle this myself!"

"Uh uh. We're _partners_, Al! This is _our_ fight!" she claimed, still smiling at him.

__

Ugh. . . The nerve of that woman. . .

"Bah! Whatever!" he grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Just stay out of my way."

"Yeah. Yeah."

"Two against three now, is it?" snarled the bruised up bat. "Hmph. I did not expect that you would require assistance in this 'unfair' fight as you had claimed, Alastor!" He broke into laughter, causing the demon to grind his teeth.

Alastor wanted nothing more than to shut that rodent's mouth by force. Better yet, electrocute the damn bat! Ah, if only he could. . .

Using the power of Mach Speed, Alastor was in Charles face in a blink of an eye; leering at his foe with a malicious grin. It didn't take much to put the bat out of the movie picture; just a simple, powerful blow to the head knocked him senseless.

"Ha! How'd you like that, mouse-man?" he taunted with a sneer. "You're still pretty weak to come asking me for a rematch."

"Argh. . . Curse you, Alastor. . ." the winged rodent groaned on the ground.

Hulk's roar caught Alastor's attention. The devil turned sharply around just in time to see the big brute rampaging straight for the girl who was too busy fending off Bruce to take notice.

Alastor didn't know what happened next: Somehow, his body moved on its own without hesitation and dove at the girl; shoving her aside so _he_ could take the hit.

Never before has Alastor ever taken a hit from the ugly brute and never again would he want to. Hulk wasn't called an "_Iron Ogre_" for no reason; being rammed by Hulk was like being rammed by a moving steel wall! . . . _With horns_!

It was so damn painful that Alastor was unable to recover from the hit. After flying who-knows how far, he landed hard on the pavement and tumbled in too many circles to count. Dazed, stunned and worst off; in so much pain, Alastor could hardly remember what the hell just happened.

"_Al_!" he heard someone scream out a distance away.

__

Oh, right. . . He stupidly _saved_ that girl's life for no apparent reason.

Alastor didn't know _why_ he did what he did. . . He could have let Hulk run her over instead, but _no_, something forced him to act without thought.

Cringing at the pain all over his body, he tried to climb back up on his feet but found it difficult. Alastor could barely move.

Ugh, just one single hit from Hulk felt much like twenty punches from Viewtiful Joe. That hit _must_ have broken something. . . Fortunately, Alastor was still in one piece.

"Take that, boy!" the ogre cried with a deep, growling laugh. "I'm going to stomp you good!" The earth trembled with each running step the rhino took. It soon stopped, however, as there were sounds of struggle between Hulk and (surprisingly) the girl. "Get outta my way!"

"Hurry, Al! Get out of here!"

__

'Get out _of here'?_ _Damn it, woman. . ._

Who the hell did she think she was talking to? Just because he was grovelling in the ground in agonizing pain didn't mean that he was ready to give up and run. Alastor _never_ runs from a fight. Even if the odds of him winning were zero to nothing.

But this battle _wasn't _a fight he couldn't win. It was only Jadow after all! He could win easily! And he'll prove that he could too. . .

__

Move, damn it! He gathered his remaining strength and did his best to ignore his body's aches as he slowly rose to his feet. It was bad enough to be taken down by one hit, but having a _girl_ fight for him? Alastor was too pissed off to be embarrassed.

"Stupid big ogre, I'm going to pay you back for that," he hissed as he twirled around to face the brute. He was met with a surprised gawk from the green rhino and a greatly concerned frown from the girl. Gran Bruce was nowhere to be seen. . . Unless the twitching blue mass under an overturned car was him. . .

Boy, that girl was really amazing - _Forget that_!

Alastor turned back his focus on the ongoing battle, which had suddenly gone into the "pause" position after his return. "What?" he asked the two.

The girl leapt away from Davidson to run to Alastor's side.

"Since when did you. . ." Hulk began but soon trailed off and rubbed his chin. A toothy sneer formed over his lips. "Heh, I get it now! This is my perfect chance to finally defeat you, boy!"

It was then that Alastor had realized why the girl was acting so worried. . . "Oh, damn," he grumbled. The demon had reverted to human probably right after being struck from Hulk's horns. And _that_ may be why it hurt so damn bad. Pain received seemed to intensify whenever he was in human form. _Stupid V-Watch. . ._ "Hmph, I'd like to see you try, big guy!" he taunted at the brute, despite knowing that he had the lesser hand in the battle. "Bring it! I can still take you on!"

The girl grabbed hold of his arm. "Al, just let me-"

He pulled away. "This is between him and me so stay out of this. Got that?" He smirked so she wouldn't feel too hurt by the action. "Besides, I'm gonna get some revenge for that cheap shot."

"But-"

Everything she said after that was completely ignored because Alastor was busy scanning the area for his lost sword while keeping the green rhino in his vision. He caught sight of its hilt off to the side closest to the ugly brute.

Winning this fight was going to be a hell of a challenge. And what a challenge it'll be! This was what Alastor had been craving for all day long. Sure, Hulk wasn't up to par with King Blue, Captain Blue, or even Fire Leo, but for Alastor to be unable to call forth any VFX powers in his weak human body, battling the ogre would be just like battling any of the three! Well, maybe not _exactly_ like them since Davidson was not a very flashy fighter and had pretty predictable moves.

But oh well, it was still going to be a good battle!

Hulk held his axe readily out front. "Still cocky as ever, eh?" he snarled with a wide grin. "Well, you don't stand a _chance _against me, boy! Ya hear? Why don't ya let your girl do the fightin'?" He laughed mockingly at the spiky-haired boy.

"The hell you talkin' about? She's just some annoying girl-" right then, Alastor could feel a pair of piercing eyes bore right through the back of his head, "-so forget about her and let's fight already!"

Alastor advanced first by running straight for the green rhino. It was hard not to wince in pain at every movement he made and tougher to fool his opponent that he was fine. He was already breathing hard after the first couple steps.

With a snort, Hulk charged at Alastor in a one-rhino stampede; knocking down everything in his path and crushing anything under his enormous bulk. When Davidson was close enough he swung his mighty axe down at the human devil.

Grinning with a leer, Alastor easily dodged to the side and continued to run past the green ogre.

"What?" Hulk growled in surprise. "Coward! Come back here!"

"Hey, I ain't no coward, ugly," the boy retorted, "Just getting something to make this fight more even!" Alastor couldn't stop grinning with his beloved sword in hand. A battle would never feel the same without it. He had fought with his magnificent blade in _every_ battle he had been in; mastering his skills with the sword and improving his style.

"Ha! You wouldn't be able to put a scratch on me with that puny thing!" Hulk stomped into the ground and dug his heels deep into it to prepare for a running charge.

"Ya big, dumb fool," Alastor snarled, narrowing his eyes at the brute. "Why do you think I'm called '_Blade Master_'? _Never_ underestimate me or else you'll be sorry. You're pretty lucky to see me like this. If that girl hadn't showed up, you would've joined those other idiots long ago!"

It was no bluff whatsoever. If that girl hadn't come, Charles would have kept his mouth shut and Alastor wouldn't have been so distracted by that flying vermin.

Alastor was being too careless when he waited for Hulk to approach so dangerously close because. . . Alastor _stumbled _out of the way instead of gracefully _jumping_ out of the way. That terrible mistake gave his current condition away for sure. . . For there was an evil glint in Davidson's eyes after he skidded to a halt and faced his opponent.

Muttering a curse under his breath, Alastor regained his posture and glared eye-to-eye with Hulk. Whatever the ogre was planning to do, Alastor was sure he'd be able to counter it.

For certain he would. . . Or not. . .

How was he going to take someone like Hulk Davidson out without any superpowers? Ugh, if only the V-Watch were without its limits. . .

"_Dodge_ this, punk!" With a grunt, Hulk threw his large axe at the demon.

Well, it seemed that he was _not _ready to counter what Hulk had planned.

The axe spun horizontally in a blur where it curved slightly and headed straight for Alastor. It was coming too fast for him to avoid it (and mostly because, he hate to admit: he was too slow to react). He raised his sword just in time to block the giant weapon but the impact sent him flying back.

Knocked down once again, Alastor was starting to loathe that Iron Ogre. Hulk _was _giving him one hell of a fight so he gave the brute credit for that.

"You like that, boy? How 'bout _another_!"

"_What_?" Alastor wasn't even on his feet when he saw Hulk's axe come flying right at him again. _How did he. . .?_

This time, he did not have enough time to move as the huge twirling weapon rapidly closed in on him, only to suddenly slow down when it was terrifyingly near. In fact, everything in the whole scenery, including him, was slowed.

__

That girl!

She dropped in front like a feather falling in a dead breeze before leaping back up to kick the slow-moving shaft of the axe with both her legs to divert its direction. Time returned to normal when she successfully performed a back-flip in the air and had landed perfectly back in her position in front.

With a deafening crash, the axe cut into the road with its blades buried under rubble.

"Hey! What're you doing?" Alastor cried as he slowly climbed on his feet. "Stay outta this!"

She glanced sideways at him through her golden eye shield, a _very_ serious look upon her face. "_Al_," she firmly said, stopping him from saying anything else. "We're partners remember? We look out for each other no matter what."

"I said-"

She turned sharply around. "That means, your fight is also _my_ fight. So let me handle this."

"But-" Not wanting to hear him finish his sentence, she took off to face an angry Hulk Davidson. It was his first time ever seeing that woman show so much spunk. Angry as he was for having his battle stolen from him, he found it hard to stay mad at her as he watched her fight.

She was strong. She was quick. Her moves had style and man, she was awfully beautiful. It was so damn funny witnessing Hulk Davidson get beaten up by such a pretty little thing.

"Heh. Damn it, woman," Alastor quietly said to himself as he rested on the ground, "How'd I end up with you?"

It didn't take long for Hulk to fall over in defeat before the girl's feet. With her guns smoking, she twirled them with her fingers and stood in an awesomely gallant pose. "Aw, did I hurt you, big boy?" she teased at the moaning rhino.

"Argh. . . You lil' . . . Having a girl fight for ya, boy?" Hulk groaned.

"Hey, at least I didn't get beat up _by_ a girl," Alastor said with a smirk. "And besides, you suggested that I let her fight. I was trying to save you there, ya know."

The girl turned around and gave him a smile while Davidson continued to moan in pain. The battle was over and victory was won mostly because of _her_. It was disappointing yet wonderful at the same time: Disappointing, that he hardly did any fighting at all and wonderful, that he had found a real good competition to go up against.

"Al? You okay?" With her help, Alastor slowly rose to his feet; wincing every now and then.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," he told her, trying to feebly push her away.

"You're bleeding."

"No, I'm not."

"We need to get you some-"

"I'm _fine_. I don't need anything."

"_Sure_, you are. . ." She elbowed him in the ribs in a playful manner but damn, did it ever hurt!

"Ow ow _ow_! Why'd you do _that_ for!" he hissed as he rubbed his sore side.

She giggled before answering, "Come on, Al. I'm your partner so I'm gonna fix you up."

"Partner? Yeah, right. _Never_. H-Hey! Ow! Slow down!"

A snide little smile formed over her lips as she practically dragged him with her. "We better hurry. There's still lots to do and a Happy Ending to be saved!"

"Like I care for that. I'm only here to fight!"

She giggled again and increased her pace. "That's why we better hurry!"

"Ow! Jeez! Can't you see I'm _injured_?" he growled.

She smiled with a sullen stare before slowing into a less painful speed.

One of these days, he was going to challenge her into a battle for some revenge. He'll have to get stronger though, because she was obviously one hell of a fighter. Heh, and a worthy opponent. Before battling his rival Viewtiful Joe, Alastor would have to defeat her first.

For now, he'll just have to cope with having her by his side. They were in it together (unfortunately) and the sequel said it all. There was a "2" for a reason. . . And what a dumb reason.

__

Partners? He would never consider her a partner.

"Never." Then came another jab to the ribs. "Ow!"

"We make a perfect team, Al," she said with a little grin. "Almost like Silvia and Joe!"

'Almost'? Not even close.

But someday, perhaps. . . He might enjoy sharing the action with her.

__

- - The End! - -


End file.
